We Love You, Tousan
by Yhatikaze-kun
Summary: "Tou-san.. aku sangat ingin menjadi seperti Tou-san..."/"Jangan menjadi seperti Tou-san... Jadilah orang yang lebih baik dari Tou-san.."/"Aku sayang Tou-san..."/ Fict tentang keluarga SasuHina. Jelek, Hancur, Amburadul...


"Namaku Uchiha Hoshi. Hal yang kusukai adalah berlatih bersama Tou-sanku, hal yang tidak kusukai adalah jeritan para gadis yang seperti orang gila. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi pemimpin Uchiha yang hebat, dan membuat keluargaku bangga" kata seorang Genin ketika sedang berkumpul bersama tim yang baru saja dibentuk beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah memperkenalkan diri. Sekarang giliranku. Namaku Inuzuka Kiba dan rekan setiaku Akamaru." Kata seorang pria mengenakan rompi Jounin dengan tato segitiga berwarna merah dipipinya. "..Kalian bisa memanggilku Kiba-sensei. Aku adalah penanggung jawab tim 7. Hal yang kusukai adalah berlatih bersama Akamaru, hal yang tidak kusukai adalah apabila ada yang mengejek Akamaru. Kurasa cukup, nanti siang aku akan memberi kalian ujian untuk menjadi muridku. Mengerti ?" kata Jounin itu tegas dan berwibawa.

"Hai', Kiba-sensei.." kata ketiga Genin tersebut.

"Kalian boleh pergi dulu sekarang, aku akan menunggu kalian disini pukul 1 siang.."

Ketiga Genin tersebut akhirnya meninggalkan guru mereka. Kiba tampak tersenyum kecil menatap punggung Hoshi yang berjalan menjauh.

"Dia benar-benar anak Sasuke dan Hinata.. wajahnya mirip Tou-sannya, tapi jalan berfikirnya seperti Kaa-sannya..." kata Kiba entah pada siapa.

**We Love You, Tou-san**

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Fict ini punya Yhatikaze

Pairing : HinaSasu atau SasuHina atau Sasuke x Hinata

(sama aja kale')

Rating : T

Genre : Family Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, OC, Judul dan Cerita sama-sama tidak jelas, pokoknya segala macam jenis kekurangan ada di Fict ini. Kalo gak suka, gak usah dibaca ya...

*2 hari yang lalu...*

Seorang bocah laki-laki yang berusia 7 tahun berlari dari Gedung Akademi menuju rumahnya. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri, senyum pun tak lepas dari wajah imutnya. Ia terus berlari sambil sesekali meminta maaf pada orang yang ia tabrak.

"Maaf Oji-san..."

"Maaf Oba-san.."

"Maaf ya, Nii-san, Nee-san..."

Orang yang ditabrak pun tidak marah. Mereka malah tersenyum melihat anak itu.

Siapa yang tega marah pada seorang bocah yang memiliki wajah tampan dan imut itu ? Matanya yang lebar bewarna hitam pekat, hidungnya yang mancung tapi mungil, bibirnya yang tipis, rambutnya berwarna biru gelap –bahkan sekilas tampak berwarna hitam-, kulitnya yang putih mendekati pucat, dan pipinya yang chubby tampak sedikit memerah.

"KAA-SAN..." teriak bocah itu saat ia masuk kehalaman rumah –err..sebenarnya sebuah mansion-.

Ia tak henti-hentinya memanggil-manggil Kaa-sannya yang belum kunjung ia temukan di halaman yang luas itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam 'rumah' tersebut.

"Tadaima..." kata anak itu bersemangat. Setelah melepas sepatunya di undakan, ia langsung berlari menuju satu ruangan. 'Kaa-san pasti didapur..' batin anak itu.

Ternyata benar dugaannya. Kaa-sannya menjawab salam anak tadi dari ruangan tersebut, yaitu dapur.

"Okaeri, Hoshi-kun..." kata seorang wanita dengan suara lembut.

Melihat wanita itu, bocah bernama Uchiha Hoshi itu langsung memeluk Kaa-sannya itu. Uchiha Hinata –nama wanita berparas cantik berhati dan lembut itu- sempat tersentak menerima pelukan tiba-tiba dari putra pertamanya itu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali tersenyum lembut dan membelai kepala Hoshi yang menempel di dadanya.

"Tampaknya.. anak Kaa-san sedang bahagia.." kata Hinata masih membelai kepala Hoshi. Hoshi melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar menatap Kaa-sannya.

"Bukan bahagia lagi, Kaa-san.. tapi saaaaangat bahagia.." kata Hoshi ceria.

Hinata memegang kedua bahu Hoshi denganlembut.

"Baiklah... ceritakan pada Kaa-san, apa yang membuatmu saaaaangat bahagia ?" kata Hinata mengikuti gaya bicara Hoshi. Ia pura-pura memasang wajah penasaran, padahal ia sudah tahu apa penyebab kebahagiaan anaknya. Terima kasih pada Hanabi yang mendapatkan info tersebut dari kekasihnya yang merupakan sensei di Akademi, Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"Kaa-san, umurku berapa ?" tanya Hoshi

"Tujuh tahun. Lalu ?"

"AKU SUDAH MENJADI GENIN..." teriak Hoshi bangga sambil menunjukkan 'Itai ate' berlambang Konoha yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari saku celananya, setelah itu ia kembali memeluk Kaa-sannya.

Hinata membalas pelukan Hoshi. Walaupun ia sudah mengetahui hal itu sebelumnya, tapi rasanya Hinata lebih senang mendengar informasi itu langsung dari Hoshi. Ah, dia sangat bangga pada putranya itu.

"Mmm... Kaa-san..."

"Ada apa sayang ?" tanya Hinata melepas pelukannya.

"Tou-san... kapan pulang ?" tanya Hoshi dengan pelan-pelan. Jujur, ia sangat ingin Tou-sannya cepat pulang, lalu ia akan menunjukkan pada Tou-sannya kalau ia adalah anak yang hebat. Ia jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu Tou-sannya.

"Tou-san bilang, ia akan menjalankan misi selama seminggu. Berarti, Tou-san akan pulang besok.. Sabar ya.." kata Hinata seraya mengacak rambut anaknya yang entah mengapa semakin hari, semakin mirip model rambut Tou-sannya.

Hoshi mengangguk cepat. Sebenarnya ia agak kecewa. Ia mengira Tou-sannya akan pulang hari ini, ternyata ia harus sedikit bersabar lagi.

"Hari ini kan Hoshi sudah mendapat prestasi yang membanggakan, sebagai hadiah, Kaa-san akan memasak makanan kesukaan Hoshi.." kata Hinata mencoba menghibur anaknya.

"Benarkah..?" tanya Hoshi dengan mata yang berbinar. Hinata mengangguk pasti, dan Hoshi pun bersorak senang.

"Tadaima..." terdengar suara salam seorang gadis kecil dari pintu rumah yang baru saja ditutup

"Okaeri..." kata Hinata dan Hoshi bersamaan.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat –seperti suara seseorang yang sedang berlari- menuju dapur. Tak lama kemudian pintu dapur terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis kecil yang kira-kira berumur 5 tahun. Kulitnya putih, hidungnya yang mungil, dan bibirnya yang penuh berwarna pink.

Mata Onyx kepunyaan gadis kecil itu berbinar senang melihat kakaknya yang pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, Ia langsung berhambur memeluk Hoshi.

"Nii-san..." kata gadis kecil itu mempererat pelukannya pada Hoshi. Hoshi yang awalnya kaget mendapatkan pelukan erat yang tiba-tiba dari adiknya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Hehehe kau dari mana Mika-chan ?" tanya Hoshi pada adik perempuannya. Mika melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar, dipipinya yang putih dan berbentuk seperti bakpao tampak sedikit memerah. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya tampak imut.

"Nii-san, tadi aku berlatih di dojo. Hanabi Ba-san yang melatihku. Setelah itu, aku dipanggil Hiashi Jii-sama, ternyata Jii-sama memanggilku untuk minum teh hijau bersama. Lalu kata Hiashi Jii-sama, aku cantik seperti Kaa-san, hanya saja mataku seperti matanya Tou-san.." cerita Mika dengan semangat, bahkan tangannya bergerak-gerak lincah saat bercerita.

Hinata merasa senang melihat keceriaan anak-anaknya yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Suaminya, Sasuke, memang selalu menasehati putra-putri mereka untuk selalu hidup rukun dan saling menyayangi. Sasuke juga selalu membagi rata kasih sayangnya pada setiap anggota keluarganya. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin pengalaman pahit dari sang Tou-san yang selalu membeda-bedakannya dengan sang Kakak saat ia masih kecil, terulang pada anak-anaknya.

Didikan Tou-sannya memang keras. Ia tahu, Tou-sannya mempunyai maksud baik, yaitu memberikan anak-anaknya motivasi untuk lebih berkembang. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke mempunyai cara lain dalam memotivasi putra-putrinya.

"Hoshi-kun dan Mika-chan bermain ditempat lain ya.. Kaa-san ingin memasak masakan spesial hari ini.." kata Hinata lembut.

"Ehh ? Makanan spesial ? memangnya ada apa Kaa-san ?" tanya Mika bingung.

"Sudahlah, nanti Nii-san jelaskan.. Ayo.." kata Hoshi menarik tangan Mika keluar dari dapur. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putra putrinya itu.

* * *

><p>"Mika-chan, menurutmu siapa orang terkeren di Konoha ?" tanya Hoshi saat ia sedang istirahat dibawah pohon bersama Mika.<p>

Tadi ia mengajarkan Mika cara melempar shuriken. Tou-san selalu bilang, mereka harus saling membantu. Ia pun selalu mengajarkan Mika hal-hal yang kecil. Misalnya berlatih melempar shuriken, dan teknik dasar taijutsu. Kadang Mika juga membantu Hoshi. Walaupun hanya hal-hal kecil saja, seperti membereskan kamar, menyapu halaman, dan memijat kalau Kakaknya lelah sehabis berlatih keras bersama Tou-san.

"Siapa ya...?" kata Mika lirih, matanya tampak menerawang. Akhirnya ia tersenyum lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku tahu. Yang pertama adalah Tou-san. Yang kedua adalah Hiashi Jii-sama, setelah itu Neji Ji-san, terus Hoshi Nii-san..." kata Mika bersemangat.

"Kok yang pertama Tou-san ?" tanya Hoshi menatap Mika yang tampak memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaannya.

"Karena Tou-san itu hebat dan keren. Semua orang bilang begitu. Tou-san tahu banyak hal, Tou-san selalu mengajari kita hal-hal yang baik, Tou-san juga sayang pada kita, Tou-san selalu memberikan kita nasihat dan menyemangati kita agar kita menjadi lebih hebat lagi" kata Mika polos.

Hoshi tampak terpaku. Mika, adiknya yang baru berusia 5 tahun dapat berfikir begitu. Awalnya ia mengira Mika akan menjawab 'Karena Tou-san selalu membelikanku tomat dan mainan'. Ternyata Hoshi salah menilai adik kecilnya itu.

"Kaa-san yang bilang begitu. Kalo menurutku sih, Tou-san itu kuat, soalnya Tou-san selalu membantu Kaa-san mengemasi barang digudang. Kan barang digudang berat semua. Tou-san juga baik karena selalu membelikanku tomat dan mainan" kata Mika senang saat mengingat Tou-san selalu membelikannya banyak tomat yang besar dan segar.

"Jurus-jurus Tou-san juga keren. Aku pernah melihatnya berlatih bersama Hokage-sama. Jurus api Tou-san sangat hebat. Tou-san juga sangat keren saat membawa sesuatu seperti petir dan mengadunya dengan sesuatu yang Hokage-sama pegang, seperti bola yang berputar. Saat Tou-san mengadunya, Tou-san berseru Chi...Chi... aduh... apa yah.." Mika tampak berusaha mengingat nama jurus yang dipraktekkan Sasuke saat berlatih bersama Naruto.

"Chidori" kata Hoshi.

"Ya... itu dia.. Chidori..." kata Mika semangat. "...nanti aku akan minta diajarkan Jurus itu pada Tou-san, ah..." kata Mika lagi.

'Yahh... baru saja aku bangga padanya karena dapat berpikiran dewasa...' batin Hoshi. Setelah itu ia mengacak rambut pendek Mika yang berwarna indigo itu.

"Mika...Mika... Jurus api saja belum kau kuasai..." kata Hoshi mengejek. Mika mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memang belum menguasai jurus api yang diajarkan Tou-san.

"Aku akan segera menguasainya.. tenang saja... aku akan membuat Tou-san bangga" kata Mika mantap.

"Ya sudah. Semoga kau cepat menguasainya. Sekarang ayo kita berlatih lagi..." kata Hoshi bangkit dari duduknya. Mika pun mengikutinya.

Akhirnya mereka kembali berkutat dengan shuriken-shuriken kepunyaan mereka.

* * *

><p>"Cklek"<p>

"Tadaima"

Pintu kediaman Uchiha itu terbuka pada pukul 2 pagi. Seorang pria berjalan dengan lemas memasuki rumah tersebut. Rumah tersebut sudah agak gelap karena beberapa lampu sudah dipadamkan. Ia duduk di undakan dan melepas sepatunya. Ia juga menggerakan kepalanya untuk melegakan otot lehernya yang kaku. Setelah itu ia terdiam sebentar dan menghela nafas lelah lalu berdiri. Pria tersebut berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke-kun..." suara lembut yang berasal dari seorang wanita yang menyambutnya saat ia memasuki kamar. Pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menatap wanita itu lalu tersenyum kecil. Wanita itu bangkit dari tidur dan turun dari tempat tidur berseprai putihnya. Wanita itu adalah Hinata, seorang istri dan Kaa-san untuk putra-putrinya.

Hinata berjalan menuju Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut kepada pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Hn.." kata Sasuke pelan pada istrinya yang sekarang memeluk tubuhnya yang lelah. Sasuke membalas pelukan hangat yang diberikan istrinya. Ia menghirup aroma lembut yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu. Ia rindu aroma yang selama seminggu absen dari indera penciumannya. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Kau pasti lelah. Mau mandi ? Aku siapkan air hangat dulu ya..." kata Hinata membelai pipi Sasuke yang mulus seperti porselen. Sasuke terdiam sebentar memandangi wajah cantik istrinya. Setelah itu ia mengelus rambut berwarna indigo milik Hinata.

"Iya.." kata Sasuke pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Hinata membalas senyum Sasuke.

Hinata pun beranjak ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sasuke. Ia tahu, misi tunggal yang diberikan Hokage bukanlah misi ringan. Sasuke bertugas membasmi para perampok profesional yang meresahkan penduduk sebuah desa. Konoha mengutus Sasuke untuk membantu mereka karena kemampuan Sasuke yang tidak bisa dipandang enteng. Yahh... meskipun ia adalah mantan nukenin. Tapi, toh sekarang Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha dan memutuskan kembali mengabdi pada desa kelahirannya tersebut.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berbaring diatas kasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Hinata tersenyum dan menghampiri Sasuke yang tampak sedang melamun. Ia mengelus rambut biru tua suaminya tersebut. Sasuke kembali kealam sadarnya begitu merasakan sentuhan lembut Hinata. Ia menoleh kearah istrinya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Air hangatmu sudah siap.." kata Hinata lembut seraya memberikan Sasuke handuk putih untuk mandi.

"Hn" kata Sasuke bangkit dan mengambil handuk yang disodorkan pun turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hinata.." panggil Sasuke sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia menoleh pada istrinya yang sedang membuka lemari.

"Ya ?"

"Kau tak ingin menemaniku mandi ?" kata Sasuke dengan suara menggoda. Sasuke juga tersenyum –ralat- tepatnya menyeringai kearah Hinata. Warna merah mulai menjalar ke pipi putih Hinata.

"J..jangan menggodaku, S..Sasuke-kun..." kata Hinata menutup kedua pipinya yang merona.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya selama 8 tahun lebih.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, kok. Aku hanya menawarkan sasuatu yang_"

"S...sudahlah Sasuke-kun..." kata Hinata. Wanita itu sudah tidak tahan dengan godaan dan seringai aneh yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Sasuke akhirnya berhenti menggoda Hinata dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelah Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu.

"Dasar Sasuke..." kata Hinata lirih.

Ia pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda karena Sasuke menggodanya. Ia mengambil pakaian yang akan dikenakan Sasuke setelah mandi dari dalam lemari lalu mengaturnya diatas tempat tidurnya.

15 menit kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tidak menemui sosok istrinya dalam kamar yang cukup luas itu. 'Pasti didapur' batin Sasuke.

Hinata selalu seperti itu bila Sasuke pulang dari misi. Ia selalu kedapur dan menyiapkan Sasuke makanan. Ia tak peduli jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.30 pagi. Ckckck.. Istri yang patut dicontoh.

"Sedang masak apa ?" tanya Sasuke memasuki dapur. Hinata tersenyum menoleh pada Sasuke yang sudah mengenakan baju kaus hitam berlambang kipas merah dan celana panjang hitam.

"Ah, aku sedang memanaskan sup tomat untukmu.. Tunggu sebentar ya.." kata Hinata lembut. Sasuke mengangguk dan duduk di kursi makan. Ia menyangga dagunya dengan tangan yang bertumpu diatas meja.

"Bagaimana dengan Hoshi dan Mika ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap punggung Hinata yang terbalut baju tidur berwarna ungu lembut. Tanpa berbalik Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Ah, Hoshi sudah lulus akademi dan menjadi Genin kemarin. Ia tampak senang dan ingin segera memberitahukan kabar ini padamu.." kata Hinata dengan suara bahagia.

Hinata berbalik dan membawakan semangkuk sup hangat. Ia meletakkan mangkuk itu dihadapan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih.." kata Sasuke pada Hinata. "..Itadakimasu.." kata Sasuke pelan.

Hinata ikut duduk disamping Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menyendokkan sup itu kedalam mulutnya. Sudah peraturan yang ditetapkan Sasuke dalam keluarganya, 'tidak ada percakapan saat makan'. Hal tersebut juga diterapkan Hiashi dalam keluarga Hyuuga.

"Aku bangga pada Hoshi" kata Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan makannya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut menandakan ucapan itu benar-benar tulus.

"Aku juga. Kata Hanabi, Hoshi adalah lulusan termuda dan terbaik tahun ini. Nilai-nilainya diatas rata-rata" kata Hinata ikut tersenyum. Sasuke menghela nafas. Senyuman tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

"Aku akan memberikannya hadiah.." kata Sasuke

"Hmm.. apa ?"

"Chidori.." kata Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tadinya penasaran.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat ? Kau yakin dia mampu ?" tanya Hinata. Ada nada khawatir dalam nada bicaranya. Sasuke menepuk pundak Hinata, mencoba meyakinkan Hinata akan keputusannya.

"Dia anak yang hebat. Aku percaya padanya.." kata Sasuke mantap. Mau tak mau Hinata akhirnya tersenyum juga.

* * *

><p>Sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bercat itu adalah kamar putranya. Kamar yang cukup simpel. Terdapat sebuah lemari berwarna cokelat tua, sebuah meja belajar mengahadap jendela yang belum terbuka, dan terdapat seorang anak kecil yang masih tertidur diatas tempat tidur dengan seprai berwarna putih dan selimut cokelat tua yang menyembunyikan badan anak itu. Disamping tempat tidur terdapat laci kecil, dan diatas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah foto.<p>

Didalam foto yang berlatar kipas merah tersebut terdapat seorang wanita dewasa berambut indigo tersenyum lebar sambil memangku seorang gadis kecil berusia 2 tahun yang serupa dengan wanita itu, hanya warna matanya yang membedakan. Disampingnya terdapat seorang lelaki dewasa dengan model rambut spike bagian belakangnya sedang tersenyum kecil. Dan terakhir dihadapannya berdiri seorang bocah laki-laki versi kecil dari lelaki dewasa tadi.

Itu adalah foto keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke selalu tersenyum bila menatap foto tersebut. Foto tersebut juga terpajang diruang tamu, dikamarnya dan dikamar putrinya. Menurutnya, foto tersebut sangat berharga, karena foto itu merupakan bukti awal usahanya membangun kembali klan Uchiha yang sempat hancur.

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat tidur tersebut. Ia dapat melihat wajah anaknya yang polos. Ia kembali tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia melirik sesuatu diatas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ternyata selain foto, disana juga terdapat sebuah 'itai ate' berlambang Konoha.

"Hei Uchiha... bangun kau..." kata Sasuke menaiki tempat tidur dan memeluk putranya yang masih tertidur diatas tempat tidurnya. Hoshi langsung terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Setelah penglihatannya kembali normal, ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sasuke.

"TOU-SAN..." teriak Hoshi sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke sehingga sekarang ia ditindih Hoshi. Sasuke mengacak rambut milik Hoshi yang serupa dengan kepunyaannya.

"Nafasmu bau" kata Sasuke menggoda putranya yang masih saja memeluknya erat.

Hoshi melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk diatas kasur sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sekarang kau tampak jelek..." kata Sasuke kembali mengejek. Hoshi semakin merajuk mendengar ledekan Tou-sannya.

"Kata Kaa-san, kau ingin memberikan kabar bahagia pada Tou-san.." kata Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sekarang Hoshi tersenyum senang. Dan mengambil sesuatu diatas meja dan menyembunyikan benda tersebut dibelakangnya.

"Tou-san tebak dulu.." kata Hoshi. Sasuke pura-pura berfikir.

"Kau dapat 100 dalam ulangan ?"

Hoshi menggeleng. "Itu sudah biasa.."

"Kau ranking 1 ?"

Lagi-lagi Hoshi menggeleng. "Itu juga sudah biasa, Tou-san... Ayo tebak..."

"Ah, Tou-san tau.. Kau jadi idola di kelas.."

Hoshi mendengus kesal. "Itu bukan kabar bahagia, Tou-san..." kata Hoshi malas. Akhirnya ia menunjukkan apa yang ia sembunyikan sejak tadi di punggungnya.

"Aku sudah menjadi Genin..." kata Hoshi semangat.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga dan mengacak rambut Hoshi kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Selamat ya.. Tou-san bangga padamu.." kata Sasuke lembut. Hoshi mengangguk senang.

"Ingat. Kau sudah menjadi ninja. Bukan lagi murid Akademi yang masih sering bermain-main. Kehidupan ninja itu keras. Kau akan memikul tanggung jawab besar. Kau harus menjaga nama baik desa dan keluarga. Ingat, diluar sana banyak musuh yang kejam dan jauh lebih kuat. Teruslah berlatih untuk menjadi ninja yang kuat..." kata Sasuke menasehati

"Siap Tou-san..." kata Hoshi menegakkan badannya. "..tenang Tou-san, aku akan berlatih keras untuk menjadi Ninja yang kuat. Aku akan menjaga nama baik Uchiha dan Konoha. Suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi pemimpin klan Uchiha yang hebat. Aku akan membuat Tou-san, Kaa-san, Mika-chan, dan seluruh Uchiha yang terdahulu bangga padaku. Itu janjiku..." kata Hoshi serius.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menepuk puncak kepala Hoshi.

"Tou-san pegang kata-katamu.." kata Sasuke bangga.

"Cepatlah mandi. Kita sarapan bersama" Kata Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ohayou..." sapa Hoshi ketika memasuki ruang makan. Semua anggota keluarga menjawab salam anak itu.

Mereka pun sarapan dalam diam. Tak seorang pun berani berbicara saat makan. Sekali lagi, ini adalah peraturan yang dibuat sang Kepala Keluarga.

Setelah makan, Sasuke berbincang sedikit dengan putra-putrinya. Sedangkan Hinata membereskan piring dan gelas kotor.

"Mika-chan, bagaimana jurus api yang Tou-san ajarkan ?" tanya Sasuke menatap putrinya.

"Maaf Tou-san, aku belum menguasai jurus itu dengan baik. Setiap bola api yang aku buat, pasti tak sebesar yang Tou-san buat dan selalu hilang dalam waktu yang singkat" kata Mika sedikit lemas.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat putrinya yang agak lemas itu, ia jadi ingat saat ia pertama kali mempelajari jurus api.

"Tidak apa-apa. Berusaha lebih keras lagi ya... Tou-san akan melatihmu lagi.." hibur Sasuke. Akhirnya Mika tersenyum dan mengangguk membuat rambutnya ikut bergoyang.

"Baik, Tou-san..." kata Mika semangat.

"Hoshi, siang ini Tou-san akan mengajarimu jurus baru sebagai hadiahmu karena telah menjadi Genin" kata Sasuke beralih menatap putranya.

"Baik Tou-san..."

Kedua anaknya pun bangkit dari kursi makan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan yang senang. Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat Hinata.

"Hinata, badanku masih pegal sehabis misi kemarin" kata Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Lalu ?"

"Pijit aku yah..." bisik Sasuke dengan suara manja sambil menggigit lembut daun telinga Hinata.

Hinata merinding merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di telinganya. Hinata makin merinding saat Sasuke mengecup lehernya.

"A..Aku harus m..membereskan rumah, mem..memasak, dan mencuci, S..Sasuke-kun..." kata Hinata terbata-bata karena gugup.

"Aku akan membantumu setelahnya" kata Sasuke masih dengan bisikan manjanya.

"T..tapi_ Kyaa..." belum sempat Hinata menyangkal, Sasuke sudah menggendong Hinata ala bridal style menuju kamarnya.

Selanjutnya ?

Tebak Sendiri...

* * *

><p>Suatu ketika saat Hinata dan Sakura sedang ngobrol<p>

"Kalau Naruto-kun sedang dirumah, ia menjadi super manja, bahkan kadang melebihi Aiko-chan, anakku yang baru berumur 5 tahun. Padahal kan dia seorang Hokage. Aku kadang jadi kesal dengannya. Tapi kadang ia sangat romantis... Walau bagaimana pun dia, Aku tetap cinta dengannya.." kata Sakura penjang lebar. Hinata tersenyum mendengar ocehan Sakura.

"Hinata, Kalau Sasuke bagaimana ?"

"Eh ?"

"Iya... Sasuke kalau dirumah seperti apa ?" tanya Sakura bersemangat.

"Ehh... Sasuke-kun j..jadi sering tersenyum. Ia juga sangat perhatian dan selalu bersifat hangat d..dengan keluarga. Anak-anak sangat suka bila dekat dengannya. T..tapi...

"Tapi apa, Hinata ?"

Wajah Hinata merona "T..tapi kadang d..dia s..sedikit...eehmmm...m..." kata Hinata dengan wajah semerah tomat. Sakura tampak tertawa mendengar penuturan Hinata.

"Tak kusangka Sasuke yang dingin menjadi seperti itu saat dirumah"

"T..tapi aku tetap mencintainya.." kata Hinata lagi sambil tersenyum

Tak jauh dari ruang tamu, tempat Hinata dan Sakura berbincang, Aiko dan Mika sedang bermain bersama.

"Mika-chan, Tou-chanku baik banget, kemarin ia mengajakku ke Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Tou-chanku mentraktirku makan ramen sampai puas. Setelah itu, ia mengajariku jurus Kage Bunshin.." kata Aiko semangat.

"Tou-sanku juga baik... Ia selalu memberikanku mainan dan tomat yang banyak. Tou-san juga mengajariku jurus api dan Taijutsu. Oleh karena itu, Aku sayaaaaang sekali sama Tou-san.." kata Mika tak mau kalah. Akhirnya mereka pun saling membanggakan Ayah mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu,

Hoshi sedang istirahat bersama Sasuke usai berlatih menggunakan Chidori. Walaupun berkali-kali gagal, Sasuke dengan sabar mengajari Hoshi.

"Tou-san.. aku sangat ingin menjadi seperti Tou-san..." kata Hoshi tulus.

"Hn ?" Sasuke melirik Hoshi yang sedang duduk disampingnya sambil memandang awan.

"Soalnya Tou-san hebat dan kuat..." kata Hoshi masih memandangi awan.

"Jangan menjadi seperti Tou-san..." kata Sasuke pelan. Hoshi melirik Tou-sannya tanda meminta penjelasan.

"Jadilah orang yang lebih baik dari Tou-san.." kata Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia mengingat betapa buruknya ia dimasa lalu. Betapa gelapnya dunia yang ia tempuh karena dendam yang tak kunjung usai.

Terima kasih kepada Naruto, sahabatnya, yang telah menyadarkannya untuk kembali kejalan yang semestinya ia tempuh. Terima kasih pula pada Hinata yang senantiasa membantunya untuk menjadi orang seperti sekarang ini serta telah memberikan putra-putri yang selalu membuatnya bahagia.

"Hai'..." kata Hoshi semangat. "..mm.. Tou-san..." panggil Hoshi hati-hati.

"Hn ?"

"Aku sayang Tou-san..." kata Hoshi tulus. Sasuke tersenyum menatap putranya

"Arigatou... Tou-san juga sayang padamu" kata Sasuke "...juga pada Mika-chan dan Kaa-san. Tou-san sayang kalian semua.." lanjut Sasuke sambil tersenyum hangat.

The End

Fin

Owari

Tamat

Seki_

(sudah, woy...)

Ehm... *liat-liat fict diatas*

Oke...

Yang diatas itu apa ?

Kok hancur banget...

Siapa sih yang nulis...?

Readers : kan kau authornya... =_="

Emang iya ya..? *purapurabego no jutsu* Oh iya ya... hehehe maaf deh...

Zee memang tak berbakat jadi author...

Sudah Gaje, amburadul, hancur, gak bermutu, de el el, de es be...

Zee jadi malu sendiri... *nunduk-nunduk*

Kritik, Saran, Duit(?) diterima dengan ikhlas..

Entah itu melalui review, di FB, di Twitter, lewat rekening(?) juga gak apa-apa kok...

Readers : PEDE BANGEEEETT

Kan lumayan buat beli baju lebaran...

Otre deh...

Thank you yang sudah mau baca, apalagi mau review...

Kalo gak ada yang mau baca dan review juga gak apa-apa kok...

_Yhatikaze_


End file.
